


Day 3 - Sweet

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nathmarc November, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: A few members of the Art Club decide to play a sweet game.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Day 3 - Sweet

“Guess what Mary found!” Nikki yelled as she burst through the door of the art room, dragging said girl with her.

“What did she find?” Marc asked, looking up from Nathaniel’s sketchbook, causing both redheads to pout.

“Marc! You’re supposed to guess.” Nikki whined, causing Mary to giggle and peck her on the cheek.

“You’re so cute. I found Pocky and thought we could play the Pocky Game, if that’s alright with everyone.” The ravenette explained, ducking her head down as everyone looked at her.

“What’s the Pocky Game?” Rose innocently asked, headphones hanging around her neck. Juleka was sitting next to her, guitar in lap as she stared at the girlfriends.

Mary started explaining after Nikki squeezed her hand in support. “The Pocky Game is this game that requires two people and Pocky to play. Pocky is a type of Japanese candy. You play by putting one end of the Pocky stick in your mouth and the other person does the same with the other side. The goal is to reach the middle by eating the stick. Once you do, the first person to pull away loses. Of course, this often results in a kiss.”

“Sounds fun, do you want to pair up with me, my sweet Juleka?” Rose asked, turning her to look at Juleka who nodded.”

“Since Rose and Juleka paired up, Alix is out sick, Marinette is out doing who knows what, and obviously Mary and I are pairing up, that means you two are left!” Nikki explained, smiling innocently.

Rose giggled. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

Nikki held out the box, the glint in her eyes that told Marc she knew exactly what she was doing and that she was enjoying it.

Marc reluctantly took a Pocky stick, whispering out “ _ I hate you. _ ” to Nikki, who merely smiled at him and replied with “ _ Love you too. _ ”

He put the Pocky stick in his mouth before turning towards Nathaniel, slightly blushing. Oddly enough, Nathaniel was blushing as well. The redhead took the other end in his mouth and Mary started to countdown.

“Alright you two, 3, 2, 1, begin.” Marc started nibbling on the stick, Nathaniel appearing to do the same. Eventually the two face’s were mere inches apart, the two just staring at each other. With a wave of confidence that came from who knew where, Marc leaned in and pressed his lips to Nathaniel, starting a chain reaction.

Nathaniel, the only person who’s reaction he cared about, stiffened up, eyes widening as he processed what happened. Crushed, Marc started to pull back before Nathaniel kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

The two continued kissing, oblivious to the girls and the noise they were making.


End file.
